A sound generator of this character usually comprises a ferromagnetic membrane coacting with an electromagnetic coil in a housing of ferromagnetic material which forms part of a magnetic circuit also including the membrane and an armature carried thereon. The housing, for this purpose, has an open end spanned by the membrane whose rim is conventionally clamped between a flange of the housing and an adjoining resonator. The vibrations of the resonator subject the membrane to considerable stresses, leading to its early deterioration if, as is customary, the membrane is firmly gripped by rivets, screws or a crimped housing edge.